Where I Belong
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo -certo? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Prólogo **

* * *

Choques de metal contra metal e carne contra carne produziam uma repetitiva sinfonia moral, o afogando mais e mais na escuridão que gritava para ele sair. Em cada inspiração, durante o desesperado silêncio ele podia ouvir o rugido do sangue em suas veias e o ar arrebentando desesperadamente por seus pulmõ podiam ouvi-lo? Sua respiração de repente parecia tão traiçoeira, tão alta...

Berros - ele podia ouvir eles pingando com veneno e raiva. Gritos - ele podia ouvi-los cheios de crueldade e dor. Palavras que sua mente não podia - _não iria _- compreender flutuavam no ar junto com respirações rasas, pontuadas por sons não identificados enfatizadas por rosnados ocasionais. Abruptamente, o mundo parou - finalmente, tudo desacelerou o suficiente para seus olhos pegaram a vista por meros segundos antes que não houvesse nada, exceto luzes piscando e sombras e explosões.

Uma pessoa ficou de pé diante dele.

Como se num transe, ele assistiu enquanto uma magra mão rosada, iluminada pela estranha luz vermelha da lua, avançar para ele. Ele imediatamente recuou mesmo que uma voz no fundo da sua mente o repreendesse pelo movimento covarde. Seu corpo ficou tenso entre lutar e fugir, seus ombros se enrijecendo com o medo da punição que certamente receberia por se atrever a aparecer diante do ser mais estranho que ele já tinha visto.

Em vez disso, as mãos da pessoa se ergueram para remover uma mascara.

Foi o momento em que a lua escolheu para brilhar novamente no seu esplendor prateado, se removendo completamente do santuário das nuvens.

Seus olhos se alargaram e ele sentiu o ar sair dele em um suspiro. Ele finalmente podia ver, realmente ver, exatamente quem era o estranho diante dele. E ela era simplesmente a criatura mais magnífica que ele já tinha visto.

Um kimono sem mangas, preto e prata envolvia uma figura delgada, com uma coroa de cabelos mais loiros que ele já tinha visto. Sua mente desorientada acreditou que era o sol, cintilando pelo corpo dela, complementando perfeitamente ao seu tom de pele morno e bronzeado. Sua mente registrou vagamente uma estranha tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo, mas o que era mais cativante eram seus olhos dela queimavam como fogo, _vermelho_ brilhante, selvagem e apaixonado.

Lábios vermelhos se separaram. Ele inconscientemente se inclinou para frente enquanto seu corpo queimava com uma necessidade que sabia que só a pessoa diante dele podia saciar.

_Só_

Houve um silêncio sufocante e doloroso antes de seu coração começar a bater novamente.

_Você._

"Sasuke".


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se ergueu, agarrando seu peito que batia apressado enquanto seu infernal despertador o assustava quase a morte. Seus olhos correram ao redor rapidamente enquanto sua mente tentava processar o lugar onde ele estava. Respirou profundamente. Percebeu que estava em seu quarto, em sua cama, com seus lençóis embolados ao redor dele.

Expirou profundamente. Levantou sua mão e limpou o suor frio que cobria sua testa. Olhos negros olharam sem ver, sua mente em pensamento profundo. Fechou brevemente seus olhos.

Era esse sonho de novo.

Tinha começado três meses atrás, uma semana depois das aulas começarem depois das férias de verão. Desde então, o sonho nunca tinha parado.

Tentou sorrir de lado, pensando no momento que ele tinha acreditado que não estava realmente sonhado, mas revivendo uma memória. Mas talvez por causa das implicações do dia ou das implicações de seus pensamentos, sua tentativa de sorriso virou uma careta.

Em silêncio, se levantou e se encaminhou para o armário. Era o primeiro dia de sua terceira semana como um estudante do segundo ano, e como o presidente do segundo ano, pontualidade era primordial.

* * *

Konoha Gakeun era o colégio de mais prestigio do Pais do Fogo. Era o lar dos mais ricos, inteligentes e talentosos estudantes de Konohagakuen, e sua reputação era inigualável entre os Cinco Grandes Paises. Ser admitido para a escola era difícil, e só os obscenamente ricos não tinha problema em colocar os pés na escola.

Muitos não eram tão sortudos. Assim, outro modo de entrar na privilegiada academia era: ou um por um patrocínio parental - um estudante ou professor entendia um convite para um aluno menos rico, mas muito inteligente - ou por bolsa de estudo. Desnecessário dizer, ir para Konoha Gakuen era, nas palavras dos estudantes - "a melhor coisa do MUNDO"

Riqueza, genialidade e talento de lado, Konoha Gakuen era como qualquer outra escola.

Uchiha Sasuke entrou em sua sala, mentalmente se preparando para batalhar com o primeiro e maior obstáculo em sua vida escolar. Imediatamente, garotas de todos os lados começaram a surgir ao redor dele, o lembrando de gafanhotos famintos por devorar um pé de arroz. Interiormente estremecendo a bruta metáfora, ele se esquivou habilmente das bocas abertas e olhos sonhadores, ignorando os convites de almoço/jantar/lanche da meia noite com repulsa habilmente oculta.

Uchiha Sasuke era o tipo quieto e pensativo - e o tipo anti-social, se somente essas meninas estúpidas finalmente aceitassem a sugestão que ele mandava a elas todos os dias. Sua aparência por si mesma já falava sobre sua personalidade - tudo sobre ele era preto e branco. Seu cabelo era preto e brilhante como a calda de um corvo com um brilho azul meia-noite, claro em comparação com seus olhos tão profundos e sombrios que só podiam ser pretos. Sua pela pálida e perfeita, aumentava dramaticamente sua aparência vulnerável, embora todos que o conheciam sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke era qualquer coisa menos fraco. Ele muito bonito, e não eram poucos os caras que tinham inveja de sua aparência cativante e sombria. A única cor em seu rosto eram seus lábios realmente rosa que todas as fêmeas ansiavam por provar e possuir. Não havia nada para zombar sobre sua aparência - mesmo seu cabelo que insistia em subir as pontas, que seria ridículo para qualquer outra pessoa exceto ele, era como a cereja no topo do sorvete. Porque para todos, esse era Uchiha Sasuke - perfeito.

Alguns passos atrás, ele pode ver um flash de rosa, e Sasuke sorriu interiormente mesmo que se sentisse exasperado.

"Tirem suas mãos sujas de Sasuke-kun!"

Olhos de jade brilharam e garotas desejosas por prolongar suas vidas, imediatamente se dispersaram e foram para seus assentos com algumas retornando a suas próprias salas. Uma insensata avançou, olhando feio ara a menina de olhos vedes que se atrevia - _atrevia! _- a chamar Sasuke-sama de _Sasuke-kun _sem sua permissão explicita. Não importava que Haruno Sakura era a presidente do Fan Clube Príncipe Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha Garoem - _ela não tinha pedido permissão!_

"Saia do caminho, Haruno," uma ruiva silvou. Sasuke, que tinha deslizado em segurança para seu assento na janela, ignorou a batalha ocorrendo em seu nome e voltou sua atenção para um cenário mais interessante do lado de fora.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram perigosamente. Ela estalou os dedos, dando calafrios as tolas atrevidas. "E porque eu faria isso?" ela perguntou docemente."Pronta para iniciar o seu ritual matinal, testa?" uma voz perguntou. As quatro fãs remanescentes se viraram, olhando feio para a linda loira com cabelo num longo rabo de cavalo. Seus pálidos olhos azuis brilhavam com repugnância gelada e seus lábios tinha um sorriso torto ao espetáculo diário. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, seu cabelo seguindo o movimento.

"Um dia você vai mandar uma delas para enfermaria," Yamanaka Ino comentou.

"Esperando por isso, Ino-porca," Sakura deu um sorriso torto em retorno. Os olhos dela pararam na ruiva, que recuou com medo mal dissimulado.

"Você não ganhou isso, Haruno," ela rosnou. Ela andou - correu - para fora da sala, seus lacaios bem atrás. Houve uma breve pausa, e a sala voltou ao seu barulho usual novamente.

"Bom dia, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cumprimentou o herdeiro impassível. Sasuke se virou da janela para olhar para ela antes de inclinar a cabeça em cumprimento. Voltou a olhar para fora, dedos enlaçados apoiando seu queixo enquanto ele encarava o dia ensolarado.

Satisfeito que nada estava fora do comum, Sakura, um pouco relutante, voltou para seu assento - sabia que não havia mais nada a dizer, e era mais madura do que era ano passado. Ino prontamente começou a falar sobre as ultimas noticias da vida na academia. Enquanto eles falavam, os outros estudantes lentamente entraram, e paravam de vez em quando para cumprimentar seus amigos.

O sinal finalmente tocou, anunciando o começo da aula. Nara Shikamaru entrou com sua letargia usual, ouvindo com uma orelha, Ino falar sobre as virtudes da rapidez, pontualidade e vivacidade. Murmurando alguma coisa sobre mulheres problemáticas, ele caiu em seu assento a esquerda de Sasuke e adormeceu. Seu professor, que tinha vindo andando atrás do preguiçoso estudante, vigiou suas ações de sua mesa com uma aceitação relutante.

Umino Iruka começou a chamada, e os pensamentos de Sasuke voltaram para seu estranho e repetitivo sonho. Sua mente não podia lembrar de como a garota parecia, mas ele nunca esqueceria como seus olhos eram.

Queimando como o próprio fogo do inferno.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pronto para extinguir - devorar - tudo em seu caminho.

"Sasuke-kun?"Sasuke piscou. Levantou sua mão, ignorando os olhares estranhos que seus colegas de classe estavam dando a ele e os olhares curioso que seus conhecidos mais próximos estavam mostrando. Sabendo que havia uma maior chance das fãs do Uchiha pararem de o perseguir do que dele dar voluntariamente uma informação sobre si mesmo, a atenção de todos voltou para o professor em frente a eles que estava batendo levemente na mesa com sua mão.

"Certo classe. Agora que eu tenho novamente sua tenção, tenho um anuncio. Vocês tem um novo colega de turma," o professor disse. Seus gentis olhos castanhos olharam para seus estudantes, preocupação aparecendo em sua voz. "Sejam legais com ele, certo?"

A turma explodiu com sussurros enquanto a testa de Sasuke se franziu. Um novo estudante aceito quase duas semanas depois do começo das aulas era muito estranho, a menos que esse estudante fosse rico o bastante para puxar algumas cordas.

_Ou especial o bastante._

"Você pode entrar agora."

* * *

A porta deslizou. Um menino com um bagunçado cabelo preto com mechas de loiro e óculos escuros. O som aumentou quando o estudante parou no meio, seus rosto ligeiramente para baixo como tinha sido quando tinha entrado.

Sasuke estava com nojo da falta de cuidado da aparência do novo estudante, e se perguntou vagamente como alguém assim pode ter sido admitido na academia. O estudante estava usando um larga camisa laranja, a cor horrorosa enfatizada pelo preto em vez de suavizada. Haviam sombras de preto nas bochechas com cicatrizes visíveis a todos, e ele se perguntou brevemente onde ele tinha conseguido aquelas olhos desceram com indiferença. Sasuke se perguntou se esse menino nunca lavava suas roupas, levando em conta as manchas negras que obviamente não faziam parte do modelo.

"Se apresente," Iruka-sensei disse, fazendo o barulho parar enquanto os estudantes esperaram pacientemente.

Ele ia desviar o olhar quando o estudante levantou a cabeça, e Sasuke observou em fascínio quando um lento sorriso surgiu no rosto marcado.

"Olá pessoal, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto e é -"O sorriso do novo estudante congelou quando sua cabeça se levantou pela primeira vez. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha quando a cor sumiu do rosto do novo menino - assustado? - e ele sentiu os olhos por trás das lentes escuras correrem ao redor da classe. Conteve um estremecimento quando sentiu aqueles olhos pararem nele. Podia sentir uma abrupda falta de ar sobre o peso do olhar antes que ele se fosse."- é um prazer conhecer todos vocês," o estudante terminou com o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Sasuke pensou que tinha ouvido um tremor em sua voz, mas sua orelhas devem ter se enganado.

"Você pode sentar ao lado de Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," Iruka disse com um sorriso suave. Tinha sentido a súbita tenção que ele achou ser o nervosismo do primeiro dia. "Sasuke-kun vai ajudá-lo com tudo que você precisar saber sobre Konoha Gakuen. A propósito, você pode me chamar de Iruka-sensei."

"Obrigado, Iruka-sensei," Naruto disse com um sorriso educado, fazendo seu caminho para o único assento vazio na turma. Ele se sentou pesadamente, como se repentinamente tivesse perdido o controle de suas pernas. Ao redor dele, houveram sussurros sobre o estranho e imundo aluno e como era injusto forçar Sasuke-sama a respirar o mesmo ar que ele. Rapidamente promessas foram feitar para proteger o Príncipe de Konoha contra o Grande e Mal Uzu-nojento.

Sasuke esperou o novo aluno se apresentar a ele, e estava ligeiramente desapontado quando Uzumaki Naruto escolheu se sentar e olhar pela janela. Enrugou o nariz, um odor forte e acentuado vindo do aluno novo. Vagamente se perguntou porque esse cheiro era familiar, e quando olhou de relance para Naruto com o canto de seus olhos, Sasuke congelou.

_Isso era...um corte em seu olho?_

O Uchiha rapidamente desviou o olhar quando Naruto se moveu. Ergueu os olhos e observou disfarçadamente enquanto o novo aluno olhava seu livro agora aberto.

_Seu olho direito parece inchado de um corte, _Sasuke notou. _Esta infectado e ele esta tentando esconder com essa porcaria ridícula._

Sasuke automaticamente começou a anotar as informações vindas de Iruka, sua mente vagando para seu novo companheiro. _Ele entrou numa briga? A ferida parece nova. _Olhou de relance novamente, avaliando a aparência. E realmente, como alguém como Uzumaki Naruto tinha entrado ali? Sasuke duvidava que fosse patrocínio fraternal - Konoha Gakuen pode ser uma escola grande, mas todos conheciam uns aos outros como todas as pessoas ricas fazem. E julgando pela reação de todo, esse Uzumaki Naruto tinha simplesmente surgido do nada.

_Talvez os alunos mais velhos conhecessem ele._

Sasuke duvidava altamente disso também.

_Um bolsista, então? _Sasuke ponderou. Mas ele saberia sobre um novo bolsista. Era um presidente, afinal de contas.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca estava interessado em nada ou ninguém em geral, mas Uzumaki Naruto tinha essa eletricidade estática ao redor dele...

_Quem é você?_

Enquanto sua caneta escreveu elegantemente em seu papel, sua mente notou vagamente que seu companheiro tinha os maiores cílios que ele já tinha visto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

* * *

Era quase o final do terceiro período, e Sasuke estava se sentindo de um modo que raramente se sentia com relação a uma pessoa especifica - _irritado_.

Uzumaki Naruto não tinha falado nem uma vez. _Nem uma._

Oh, nos primeiro minutos, Sasuke estava grato de ter um companheiro calmo. O Uchiha tinha esperado que alguém como Naruto, que tinha uma preferência aparente por laranja - julgando por sua camisa, mochila e coisas da escola - para ter uma personalidade igualmente barulhenta e tola, mas o menino tinha sido quieto. _Quieto demais _pro seu gosto, Sasuke percebeu logo.

E Sasuke estava se sentindo enganado. Ele ainda podia lembrar do sorriso que tinha surgido no rosto de Uzumaki Naruto - era como se o sol tivesse surgido entre as montanhas para brilhar sob a terra, o sorriso gentil, genuíno e caloroso que poucas pessoas tem; um sorriso que somente pessoas honestamente amigáveis podiam ter. Sasuke não o conhecia e não tinha nenhum desejo proferido de conhecê-lo, mas no fundo de sua mente, ele sentia que o menino extremamente quieto deveria ser qualquer coisa exceto isso. E a parte escondida dele que ainda acreditava em mágica ficava gritando _Injusto Injusto Injusto!_

Sua irritação tinha sido rapidamente alimentada por suas sutis e falhas tentativas de fazer o menino falar. Tinha tentado esticar seus braços e acidentalmente acertar o outro menino, mas tinha errado de algum modo. Tinha tentado deixar sua caneta bater acidentalmente o novo estudante na cabeça, mas o menino tinha se inclinado no ultimo minuto. Tinha tentado se mexer o bastante para ser irritante, mas Shikamaru simplesmente o cutucou por trás de Naruto e disse que ele estava ficando mais problemático que o usual. Ele tinha até mesmo dito indiretamente ao estranho estudante, ao levantar uma sobrancelha que ele podia perguntar qualquer duvida a ele.

Como ultima tentativa, Sasuke permitiu sua caneta cair debaixo da mesa de Naruto. Dita pessoa se inclinou e pegou pra ele. Sasuke pegou sua caneta com um _'Hn' _de reconhecimento, mas o menino não estava nem _olhando._

Uzumaki Naruto não tinha nem _sequer _olhado para ele.

O sino anunciando o intervalo da manha tocou. Sasuke se virou para Naruto, esperando ele perguntar a direção da cafeteria. Em vez disso, o menino saiu.

Ele nunca tinha visto alguém desaparecer tão rápido.

Uchiha Sasuke estava _chateado_

* * *

Sasuke sentou graciosamente em um lugar na janela, suas sobrancelhas negras franzidas. Ignorando a conversa ao redor dele, olhou feio para o seu inofensivo onigiri e chá verde.

Uzumaki Naruto estava em lugar nenhum na cafeteria.

Alguém vestido laranja e sem uniforme não seria facilmente perdido em um mar de verde, azul, vermelho e preto - seria uma tarefa muito simples. Mas não, o novo aluno não estava em _lugar nenhum. _Sasuke duvidava que ele fosse comer lá fora, vendo que a cafeteria era bem espaçosa e não tinha problema nenhum em abrigar todos os estudantes da academia ao mesmo tempo. Também, a mesa deles dava uma boa vista de fora, e não havia ninguém usando laranja em _lugar nenhum._

Então onde ele está?

"...tão estanho, e sem uniforme também."

A atenção de Sasuke foi pega pelas palavras. Não havia duvida sobre o tópico da conversa.

"E ele é terrivelmente quieto. Eu não o ouvi falar com ninguém depois que ele se apresentou," Ino se meteu. Ela jogou o cabelo e mexeu em sua salada com o nariz franzido. "E ele _fede_."

Sakura, que tinha estado sentada na frente da classe com Ino, assentiu. "É. Ele cheira. Grosso e pesado. Como caneta preta."

Ao lado deles uma menina estava girando seus polegares timidamente. "A...Anou...Na- Naruto-kun...p-parece tão l-l-legal..."

Oposto a ela, um menino com cabelo selvagem deu um ronco. "Ele é estranho, Hinata. Provavelmente parece legal porque não esta usando uniforme."

Hyuuga Hinata corou, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto seus olhos claros brilhavam. "N...não, Kiba-kun. Ele...parece legal...a-aqui." Ela levantou uma mão pequena e pálida e colocou no coração. Inuzuka Kiba levantou uma sobrancelha cética, mas não comentou mais sobre isso, olhos castanhos se suavizando sem que ele percebesse. Hinata era a pessoa mais doce e gentil que alguém podia conhecer, e ele não zombaria dela por seu gosto melodramático e palavras doces.

Mas ai, esse ainda era Kiba. "E quem usa óculos escuros daqueles?" Repentinamente ele se remexeu, sentindo uma aura escura ao lado dele. Forçou uma risada, se virando para seu amigo cujos olhos ainda não tinham sido vistos por ninguém. "Sem ofensa, Shino. Você fica bem com óculos escuros, sabe."

Aburame Shino meramente grunhiu, reconhecendo as desculpas do outro menino."Tem alguma coisa estranha sobre esse menino Uzumaki," um estudante gordinho engoliu suas batatinhas pensativamente. Olhou de relance para o seu melhor amigo que estava semi-acordado, consciente de que ele estava ouvindo. "O que você acha, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru meramente olhou de relance para Akimichi Chouji, respirando cansadamente. "Ninguém na turma ouviu mais do que seu nome. E Uzumaki não parecia feliz em nos ver." Murmurando sobre melhores amigos incômodos e estudantes novos incômodos, ele prontamente caiu de volta na mesa.

Sasuke estava confortado em perceber que não era o único que achava mais sobre esse Uzumaki Naruto do que eles podiam ver. Mais determinado ao chegar ao fundo de tudo, ele voltou pra sua comida, não ouvindo as palavras seguintes.

"Ouvi que o grupo do Tori esta planejando alguma coisa..."

* * *

Com 5 minutos faltando para o intervalo terminar, Sasuke e companhia entraram na sala.

Sasuke estava olhando para o assento ao lado dele, se perguntando onde o loiro estava. Ele era um estudante novo, e o Uchiha não ficaria surpreso se o idiota tivesse se perdido no seu primeiro dia na academia. _Bem feito pra ele por ser orgulhoso demais para pedir por ajuda_, ele disse para si mesmo.

Perto da primeira porta, quatro estudantes estavam agrupados. A porta abriu e um outro estudante entrou rapidamente."Ele esta vindo!" ele gritou animado.

Um deles trancou a segunda porta, enquanto outro empurrava a cadeira perto da primeira porta. Um terceiro estudando subiu e o quarto lhe entregou um balde. Lenta e expectantemente, o balde foi posto sob porta onde ele ficou com admirável equilíbrio.

Todos os estudante - excluindo Sasuke, que estava olhando pensativo para o assento vago de seu colega de classe - estavam olhando as ações dos cinco estudantes. Todos ficaram quietos - alguns observando com curiosidade, alguns ligeiramente desagradados, alguns com indiferença - enquanto esperaram pelo que aconteceria depois.

Os estudante se viraram quando a segunda porta - a mais perto da cafeteria - sacudiu nas bases. Como estava obviamente fechada, a pessoa que estava tentando abrir, caminhou na direção da outra porta.

Todos ouviram os passos soarem perto da primeira porta, e esperaram sem respirar enquanto a porta se , finalmente notando o estranho silêncio, se virou para olhar para sua turma, em tempo de ver a porta se abrir e um balde de água com sabão cair sobre a pobre e desavisada pessoa.

Ele quase se encolheu no som de metal atingindo um crânio. Em seguida, seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele finalmente percebeu exatamente em quem os cinco estudantes tinha feito a brincadeira.

Um balde estava cobrindo o seu rosto, mas era obvio pela atrocidade laranja quem a pessoa era - ninguém menos que o novo estudante, Uzumaki Naruto.

Enquanto os cinco provocadores trocavam os parabéns por seu regresso memorável, todos observaram em silencio atento enquanto liquido preto gotejava do balde, caindo sobre a camisa grande demais que repentinamente tinha colado como uma segunda pele.

Não foram poucos os olhos que colaram em seu corpo. A água estava tornando evidente que ele não era exatamente barrigudo como eles tinham pensado inicialmente. De falto, não foram poucos os que começaram a se perguntar como alguém que parecia tão magro e desnutrido podia ser tão bem construído com ombros amplos, cintura magra e quadris estreitos. Se não fossem pelo contorno musculado de seu peito, eles teriam pensando que era uma menina com esse corpo belo e esbelto.

Lentamente, o menino ensopado levantou os braços e tirou o balde da cabeça. E então, houve um suspiro loiras impossivelmente brilhantes foram baixas pela água, algumas mechas ainda negras. _Tinta, _Sasuke percebeu, gotejando das mechas molhadas, e ele observou, hipnotizado, enquanto Naruto levantava uma mão para sacudir seu cabelo em uma tentativa de tirar o excesso de água.

_Era o cheiro de tinta, _ele notou. _Porque ele tinha tinta no cabelo? _Respirou afiadamente. _Alguém jogou uma peça nele quando ele chegou na escola?_

Todos os pensamentos voaram quando Naruto removeu seus óculos, os cinco estudantes pararam de rir, se perguntando sobre as estranhas reações de seus colegas de classe. Voltando sua atenção para o novo estudante, seus olhos se alargaram com o que eles viram.

Uzumaki Naruto tinha os mais claros e vibrantes olhos azuis que eles já tinham visto.

Um turbilhão de emoções estavam rodando naquele azul profundo, e os olhos escuros de Sasuke correram rapidamente para os seus colegas de classe que estavam presos nesses largos e inocentes olhos azuis. Ele nunca tinha visto olhos como esse, olhos que brilhavam como cristais e mostravam tal paixão e emoção e uma determinada qualidade que ele não podia nomear.

"O que você esta olhando?" o líder dos cinco provocadores, Tori, finalmente perguntou.

Sem palavras, Naruto se virou para ele. Seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, e Sasuke sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha quando os olhos azuis brilhante se tornaram um azul acinzentado sem vida. Mas não antes que ele visse algo que fez sua garganta apertar.

Resignação.

Por razões que ele não podia entender, Sasuke apertou o punho.

_Ele vai aceitar isso sem uma briga._

Sua mandíbula endureceu.

_Como se tivesse acostumado._

Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

_Como se ele estivesse acostumado as pessoas pisando nele_

Ele observou enquanto Uzumaki Naruto se virou e saiu da sala, quase batendo no homem com metade do seu rosto coberto com uma mascara cinza.

Sasuke ficou de pé abruptamente e saiu atrás dele. Passando pela gangue do Tori, ele olhou tão feio que só a força do olhar os empurrou para trás, ignorando o professor que ele esbarrou quando passou. Hatake Kakashi o deu um olhar curioso antes de seus olhos caírem num balde, uma poça de água, e Tori.

Somando dois mais dois, ele sorriu por debaixo de sua mascara.

"Vocês cinco. Detenção."

* * *

Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

_Como ele se __**atreve**__ a aceitar isso? _Sua mente exigiu. Claro, eles eram cinco contra um, mas o loiro não tinha olhado feio, ou chorado ou gritado. Ele só tinha aceitado como se eles tivessem tido a ele que faria sol amanhã.

_E onde diabos ele esta? _Se perguntou irritado. Quando pisou fora da sala, o novo aluno não estava a vista. Ele não podia ser tão rápido. _Ninguém _era tão rápido.

_Porque eu estou procurando por ele, afinal de contas? _Sasuke se perguntou, de repente cansado. _Eu nem o conheço. _

_Eu tenho coisas muito mais importante para lidar._

Sacudiu a cabeça, como se para limpar as duvidas restantes na sua mente.

_Porque eu me importo?_

Sem saber as respostas - sem querer saber as respostas - ele voltou para sua sala.

Sasuke não o viu pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Obrigado a: **Hanajima-san**, **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Kuchiki Rukia 13**,** Lyra Kaulitz'** e **sango7higurashi**.

Muito obrigado pelos comentários pessoal!

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original:** Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

* * *

Ser o líder de seus colegas era mais duro do que se podia imaginar, mesmo se você já fazia isso há três anos.

"Neji, você não esta comendo de novo," uma voz morna gentilmente brigou. Hyuuga Neji olhou para cima, observando o ligeiro brilho desaprovador nos olhos castanhos da sua amiga de infância.

"Você tem que comer, meu amigo! Suas chamas da juventude devem ser aquecidas com essa maravilhosa nutrição! Preparada pelos nossos amados cozinheiros com sua paixão da juventude, uma mordida carrega juventude, paixão e amor!" uma voz entusiasmada veio da frente dele. Neji conteve o impulso de rolar os olhos - um Hyuuga nunca se rebaixaria a cometer um ato tão plebeu - e voltou para os papéis diante dele.

Uma mão esbelta e bronzeada caiu sobre o papel que ele estava segurando, e Neji segurou um suspirou. Ergueu os olhos e deu um olhar frio para a menina que tinha o penteado mais distinto em toda Konohagakure - longos cabelos castanhos amarrados em dois coques - e que fazia os outros a chamaram de orelhas de panda.

Mas Junsei Tente não se abalou. Ela rolou os olhos. "Temos que fazer isso todo ano, Neji? Ano que vem eu vou ter certeza que você não seja escolhido para Presidente Sênior."

Neji lhe deu um olhar impassível, notando o familiar brilho em seus olhos. Tenten sabia o quanto essa posição era importante para ele, e indiferente aos seus terríveis hábitos alimentares, ela o apoiaria durante todo o caminho.

Rock Lee, entretanto, foi um caso completamente diferente. Ele levantou o punho, olhos negros queimando com chamas. "Não se preocupe, Neji! Vou ganhar a Presidência para você! Meu eterno rival não vai cair em vergonha!" Ele levantou os polegares e lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, seus dentes brancos faiscando.

"Lee," Neji começou secamente. Ele e Tenten tinham conseguido imunidade contra seu sorriso, através de longa tolerância a seus discursos e gestos ao longo dos ultimos dois anos. Entretanto, o que Neji ainda não possuía era resistência para aturar seu extraordinariamente inocente camarada.

"Lee, eu estava brincando," Tenten moveu as sobrancelhas a seu amigo e deu um tapinha suave na cabeça escura, dando um olhar significativo ao Hyuuga. Neji levantou um ombro e voltou para seus papéis. Um par de hashis segurando tofu apareceu em sua linha de visão.

Neji levantou sua cabeça de novo, olhando feio. "Tenten."

Tenten estava inflexível. "Você não esta de dieta, está? Porque isso é ridículo. Agora seja um bom menino e coma, Neji-_kuuuuun_."

A bonita e pálida pele de Neji corou. Tente riu, divertida pela irritação do Hyuuga. Rosnando, Neji abriu a boca e quase engasgou quando ela meteu o bolinho na sua boca. O Hyuuga olhou feio mais uma vez, e então moveu o olhar para Lee quando percebeu que ele estava observando os dois com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

"Agora Neji, não a necessidade de fica estressado," Tenten provocou. "Coma seu lanche ou você vai ficar _infeliz_ mais tarde."

Derrotado, mas não contente, Neji impiedosa e elegantemente devorou seus últimos bolinhos enquanto Tenten observava com um sorriso. Perto dela, ela sentiu Lee se movendo para olhar por sob o ombro e ela se preparou para o que estava vindo.

Lee suspirou, se inclinando na mesa. "Sakura-san. Sua beleza e juventude floresce com tanta graça e elegante elegância! Seus olhos são gloriosas esmeraldas de primavera que acende o fogo da juventude no meu coração! Seu cabelo - "

Tenten ignorou seu amigo apaixonado, optando por observar Neji terminar seus bolinhos como uma criança obediente. Ela olhou de relance sem interesse para sua direita, onde Sakura estava sentada, Lee ainda declarando sua adoração. Ela se virou de volta para Neji e então olhou de novo, uma ação que o olho afiado do Hyuuga não perdeu.

"Ele é realmente bonito," Tenten disse suavemente, quase como um fato indiscutível.

Neji ficou tenso. Ele sabia sobre quem ela estava um olhar oculto, ele observou o grupo de elite sentado perto da janela. Esses eram estudantes mais novos do que eles por um ano, mas eles os conheciam ano anterior, Neji, Tenten e Lee foram forçados a formar uma equipe com oito calouros para uma competição internacional. Nomeados de Konoha11, eles trabalharam juntos para vencer os rivais dentro de seu próprio pais para competir contra os representantes de outros paises. Seus adversários mais duros vieram de Sunagakure e a cidade que parecia ter surgido do nada, Otohakure do Campo de Arroz. No entanto, eles tinham prevalecido - a dinâmica do Konoha11 era de puros gênios, mesmo que não parecesse.

Foi através dessa competição que Rock Lee tinha encontrado Haruno Sakura e tinha encontrado outro rival que não estava nem sequer interessado em sua existência - Uchiha Sasuke. Lee só conhecia Sasuke como primo distante de Neji e ele entendeu que seu destino era derrotar os dois gênios - uma alegação que Neji prontamente dissipou tão sutil quanto ele podia. Ele estava ciente de que Tenten ficaria mais do que feliz em usar seu talento escondido contra o Hyuuga caso Lee ficasse deprimido com a dissipação - Neji sabia que esse era o modo de Tenten mostrar arrependimento com relação aos seus erros passados para com Lee.

Tenten tinha que ficar de olho na herdeira Hyuuga, Hinata, quem ela sabia que era abertamente desprezada pelo usualmente sem emoções - Neji. Seu ódio aberto foi descoberto pelos amigos mais próximos dela, Kiba e Shino e não fosse pela ajuda do preguiçoso, ainda sim um gênio Shikamaru, o grupo deles teria sido eliminado na primeira rodada devido a ausência do trabalho de equipe. Shino tinha ajudado em seu próprio modo sendo o seu usual eu lacônico - Kiba tinha ficado irritado com a aparente falta de resposta de seu amigo a todo o incidente Hyuuga, efetivamente transferindo a atenção do calouro.

Outro problema eram as outras duas meninas. Somando a obsessão de Ino e Sakura com Sasuke era igual a um Lee quase sempre deprimido, proporcionando ainda um outro obstáculo. Tenten tinham rapidamente descoberto que o culto ao Uchiha era parte rivalidade e parte adoração, e com a assistência de Chouji, a fixação de Sakura pelo Uchiha era consideravelmente menor quando Ino não estava lá para provar um ponto.

Isso também fazia o Uchiha muito mais fácil de se aproximar, já que ele não se retirava _muito_ no seu canto.

Como um primo distante do Uchiha, Neji sabia que o mais novo não gostava de se socializar, e não era segredo que Sasuke mal tolerava a concorrência - especialmente a _companhia_. Eles eram verdadeiramente o time mais estranho de todos, mas surpreendentemente funcionavam bem quando apontados na direção certa. Com o passar dos meses, eles tinham vindo a tolerar uns aos outros até que tinham se tornado amigos, se encontrando de vez em quando mesmo depois que eles tinham ganho, quando já podia ser evitado. Os calouros, agora alunos do segundo ano, tinham se tornado mais próximos, embora um deles nunca tivesse se ligado aos outros - Uchiha Sasuke.O que era o motivo pelo qual o Hyuuga estava particularmente interessado na presença do Uchiha entre seus companheiros hoje - isso, e porque Tente não ia parar de dizer o quanto ele era bonito toda vez que ela o viu. Fêmeas traidoras.

Como esperado, sua perceptiva amiga pegou isso. "Mas eu me pergunto porque ele esta com eles. Sasuke-san deixou claro que não queria ser uma parte do Konoha 11," Ele sorriu torto quando viu o sorrio no rosto de Tenten. "Aqueles foram dias doidos, né, Neji?"

"Falando nisso," o presidente comentou. "Há um aluno novo.""Eh?" Tenten levantou uma sobrancelha. "Que ano?""Interessante o bastante, um aluno do segundo ano na seção 7. Uzumaki Naruto."

Tenten balançou a cabeça na pergunta muda. "Nunca ouvi falar de um Uzumaki. E, seção 7, huh? Deve ser realmente especial para ser aceito tão tarde e ainda mais nessa seção." Suas sobrancelhas se franziram numa expressão familiar de concentração. "E obviamente não com patrocínio familiar, com um nome desconhecido como esse."

Neji assentiu. Paralelamente a eles, Lee ainda estava falando sobre Haruno.

"Sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ele?" Tenten perguntou. Neji balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é tão estranho..." ela não terminou. Neji tinha voltado a ler seus papéis, embora seus olhos iriam rapidamente para sua amiga de infância de vez em quando. Tenten pegou um desses olhares e levantou uma sobrancelha. Quando Neji meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha indiferente em resposta, ela sorriu traquinas.

Enquanto ela observou uma cor rosada quase invisível surgir nas bochechas dele, Tenten riu, ganhando um olhar meio mal humorado do Hyuuga,

_Qualquer que seja o motivo, _ela pensou_, uma das grandes coisas sobre Neji é ver ele ficar tão adorável quando cora._

Ela brincou com seus hashis com uma mão, aproveitando vagamente o frio do aço.

_Mas eu me pergunto o porque. _

* * *

Neji suspirou, irritado com a própria negligencia. Se concentrar demais em seus deveres de presidente de classe quase o tinha feito estar atrasado para aula, se não fosse por Tenten o cutucando sadisticamente com seus hashis Neji teria permanecido na cantina. Devido a presa, ele tinha esquecido o livro de Química que tinha estado do seu lado mais cedo na cantina.

Era simplesmente conveniente que Quimica era a aula que ele tinha depois do intervalo, e se ele não fosse o Presidente da classe o professor não teria permitido que ele fosse pegar o livro.

Abriu as portas e se dirigiu imediatamente para sua mesa. Como previsto, o livro pródigo estava no banco, e Neji suspirou novamente devido a sua negligencia. Pegou o livro e saiu e estava prestes a voltar para sala de aula no quinto andar quando viu uma macha de amarelo e laranja voar pelas escadas.

Num primeiro momento Neji se perguntou se ele estava meramente alucinando.

Piscou. Sem pensar, ele correu atrás da figura, vendo-a subir as escadas rapidamente. O que quer que fosse, estava se movendo rápido - Neji correu do quinto andar e alcançou o andar dos Seniores e então o ultimo andar, tendo um vislumbre da figura subindo as escadas para o ultimo lugar que sobrava.O telhado

Repentinamente, lembrando de ser cauteloso, Neji subiu lentamente as escadas do sétimo andar até o telhado. Esperou a porta estar trancada, já que o telhado nunca estava aberto, e então ficou surpreso em ver a porta avermelhada ligeiramente entreaberta.

Diretamente a frente dele tinha um menino sentado na beira, com as costas viradas para ele, um joelho dobrado em cima do muro e a outra perna pendendo sob o espaço vazio abaixo dele. Neji sentiu seu coração acelerar na vista precária, olhos absorvendo as costas bronzeadas que eram apresentadas a ele. Observou cativado quando o vento sacudiu o cabelo loiro, e por um momento esperou atordoado, que assas surgissem das costas nuas. E Neji não questionaria.

_Porque ele não esta usando um uniforme? _Ele se perguntou tolamente. Outro pensamento insistente surgiu, um pensamento que ele normalmente dispensaria como ridículo se ele estivesse em suas faculdades normais.

_Ele é humano?_

Neji deu um ligeiro e hesitante passo.

_O que ele esta fazendo aqui?_

Outro passo.

_Ele é estudante?_

E outro.

_É normal alguém brilhar assim?_

Mais passos.

_Estou sonhando? _O telhado.

Logo, ele estava de pé diretamente atrás do menino - não, jovem - e antes que Neji pudesse abrir sua boca, o estranho falou.

"Eu sou novo aqui," ele disse suavemente. "Eu acabei de chegar e realmente quero voltar agora." Neji lentamente foi para o lado dele. Queria ver o rosto do estranho que falava com tal melancolia em sua voz ligeiramente rouca.O estranho com mechas douradas se virou para ele, e Neji se encontrou refletivo em seus olhos claros. Descobriu que não podia ver mais nada, a clareza do azul se tornando seu mundo inteiro.

"Hoje eu os vi...Meus amigos, embora eles não fossem realmente meus amigos. Que eles não me reconheçam é algo que eu posso ignorar, mas..." Olhos azuis escureceram e o loiro fechou os olhos. Quando ele abriu novamente, Neji parou de respirar.

Eles eram olhos tão diferentes - _isso é realmente possível? _- o modo como eles brilhavam como um lago banhado no esplendor do sol - o modo como eles expressavam tanto que ele nem podia chegar ao fundo deles. _Alguém realmente pode ter olhos assim?_

"...Eu vi minha pessoa mais preciosa. E dói." A voz caiu num sussurro. "Eles dois são pessoas tão inteiramente diferentes, e eu sei, eu realmente sei - mas eu não posso me fazer olhar naqueles olhos porque eu vejo os mesmos olhos e dói _tanto_."

Uma rajada particularmente forte de vento arrancou Neji de seu transe, e ele notou que o loiro estava tremendo ligeiramente. Sem palavras, ele retirou seu casaco vermelho e gentilmente colocou nos ombros nus do estranho.

_Ele é tão morno._

Neji saiu de seu devaneio. Pensou ter ouvido o loiro chamá-lo por seu nome - _mas ele não pode me conhecer, certo? Essa é a primeira vez que nos encontramos._

"Você seria Uzumaki Naruto?" Neji perguntou suavemente, seus olhos pálidos capturaram o vislumbre de uma camisa laranja jogada no canto do telhado. Vagamente, ele pensou que podia cheirar um ligeiro cheiro de detergente no loiro diante dele.

O loiro se virou para ele, um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto. Se Neji não tivesse sido tão profundamente afetado pelas emoções circulando nesses olhos azuis profundos, o Hyuuga pensaria que tinha simplesmente imaginado as palavras anteriores.

"Hai. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto," ele disse alegremente, estendendo uma mão. Neji ergueu uma mão para completar o comprimento. Suas mãos tinham calos - diferente das mãos usuais dos estudantes da academia, os pirralho ricos - e morna.

_Ele é realmente morno._"Eu sou Hyuuga Neji, veterano. Você é o aluno do segundo ano, certo, Uzumaki-san?" Neji perguntou e quando Naruto assentiu, Neji continuou, quase hesitante. "Você deveria estar na aula, Uzumaki-san. E..." Olhos claros se desviaram. "O telhado esta fora dos limites para os estudantes." Ele terminou, se sentindo estranhamente arrependido.

"Me chame de Naruto, Hyuuga-san," Naruto sorriu. Ele coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça, seu sorriso se tornando envergonhado. "Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia. Eu não tinha lugar nenhum para ir e achei que ninguém se importaria. Não quis lhe causar problemas. Sinto muito."

Neji olhou naqueles olhos sinceros e sacudiu a cabeça. "Me chame de Neji, Naruto. E não se preocupe não foi um problema. Você não sabia afinal de contas."

"Ainda sim!" Naruto exclamou, flexionando os braços. "Eu podia ter causado problemas para você, Neji! Não se preocupe," sua voz caiu, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego surgindo em seu rosto. "Você não vai me ver de novo. Eu pro-"

"Não!" Neji cortou apressadamente. De algum modo, ele sabia que se o loiro terminasse essas palavras ele se sentiria honrosamente obrigado a cumpri-las. Se forçou a falar normalmente, acalmando o bater alucinado do seu coração que se matinha acelerando estranhamente quando aqueles olhos azuis olhavam para ele. "Eu quero dizer, não, você não tem que fazer isso. Se você não tiver lugar nenhum para ir...você pode vir aqui. E - " Neji olhou naqueles olhos. " - eu vou ficar com você."Olhos azuis se alargaram.

"Você não vai entrar em problemas porque eu vou ter certeza disso."

Neji o observou fechar os olhos, mostrando longos cílios negros que fariam uma mulher ter inveja. Ele abriu os olhos e o coração de Neji parou porque esses olhos azuis azuis - quantos tipos de olhos azuis existe? - brilhavam com gratidão.

"Obrigado, Neji," Naruto murmurou, seus braços repentinamente ao redor do Hyuuga congelado. Seus rosto estava enterrado no ombro do menino mais velho, palavras mal audíveis enquanto o tecido abafava suas palavras. "Você sempre foi tão gentil pra mim."Naruto soltou e foi para o canto pegar sua camisa. Neji ficou imóvel, olhos sem piscar e perdido no estranho calor que se espalhava por seu corpo. Somente saiu de seus pensamentos quando Naruto devolveu seu terno.

"Obrigado. Aqui."

Ele só podia assentir enquanto ele vestia seu uniforme por cima da sua imaculada camisa branca de mangas cumpridas. Colocou sua gravata preta no lugar enquanto Naruto vestia sua folgada camisa laranja.

"Bom, já esta seco," ele murmurou enquanto batia nos amassados em uma tentativa de olhar apresentável.

Os olhos de Neji se estreitaram quando seu nariz captou uma estranha essência de detergente. As palavras de Naruto ecoando em sua mente, ele colocou os pedaços juntos.

"Quem fez isso com você, Naruto?" ele perguntou calmamente.

A cabeça de Naruto levantou rapidamente, seus olhos correndo sobre o rosto de Neji. Seus rosto quebrou num grande sorriso, seus olhos se fechando em suas meia luas e uma mão coçou seu nariz. "Eh, não foi nada. Só as boas vindas para um estudante novo."

_Porque você esta escondendo seus olhos?_

"Vamos. Eu mantive você por tempo o bastante," Naruto continuou. Ele andou em frente, e parou.

"Obrigado Neji," ele disse numa voz baixa, seus olhos sérios como a primeira vez que o Hyuuga tinha os visto. O batimento cardíaco de Neji acelerou nas próximas palavras de Naruto, um sorriso surgindo no rosto bronzeado.

"Você fica legal em vermelho"

Enquanto Naruto sumia de sua vista, Neji se perguntou como, e porque, seu coração estava batendo tão forte.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

* * *

Ele resistiu a imensa vontade de esfregar sua têmpora - era mais provável nevar em Sunagakure do que ele mostrar aos seus associados algo tão _fraco _como uma baixa tolerância para dores de cabeça. Os céus proibissem que eles começassem a perceber que ele era um mero mortal como eles. Isso arruinaria sua reputação.

Ao redor dele, seus companheiros estava discutindo como os adultos que eram, com dois deles jogando bolas de argila e lascas de madeira um no outro. A frente dele, um estudante com cabelo ruivo tinha os olhos brilhando com diversão, finalmente notando sua exasperação oculta. Se essa pessoa não fosse o líder dessa peculiar organização, ele já teria silenciado o homem arrogante com um impassível e frio _olhar_.

"Tudo feito?" o líder perguntou, os piercings de seu rosto brilhando na luz florescente. _Zombando_, ele acrescentou para si mesmo. Se perguntou vagamente qual o propósito de pintar um cabelo preto perfeitamente normal com laranja avermelhado amarronzado ou qualquer que fosse a cor que estava na caixa. Talvez porque a cor parecia completar os piercings dourados?

O barulho parou na pergunta do líder. O silencio caiu completamente, mas não antes que um ruivo batesse divertidamente na cabeça de um loiro. Ele encarou os dois, cobrindo sua irritação com um olhar indiferente. O loiro fez um movimento para abrir a boca, então mudou de idéia e se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e bufando.

"Bom," o líder disse. "Reunião suspensa."

"Finalmente!" o estudante ao lado dele exclamou, mostrando os dentes super afiados. O estudante de cabelo azul esticou languidamente os braços sob sua cabeça enquanto os outros estudantes se encaminhavam para porta, o deixando sozinho com o Presidente Sênior.

Dito Presidente estava lendo alguns papéis. "Você pode ir em frente, Kisame." Ele deu um olhar por trás de finos óculos de leitura. "Seu estômago também foi bem violento."

Hishogaki Kisame coçou um bochecha azulada e se perguntou, não pela primeira vez se seu parceiro tinha cyanosis. "Líder-sama não devia fazer essas reuniões antes do intervalo," ele resmungou. "Nós podemos simplesmente pular as aulas."

Ele ignorou o homem mais velho e voltou para seu papéis. Kisame tomou isso como um sinal de 'vá embora'.

"Tente não ficar concentrado demais nessa merda, Itachi-san," Kisame sorriu

"Hn"

* * *

Kisame fechou a porta atrás dele e começou a se encaminhar para as escadas. Uma das coisas ruins de ser parte de uma organização de elite era o fato frio e cruel de que sua sede era extremamente _longe _da cantina.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para seu companheiro. _As vezes o homem esquece que ele é humano, _ele pensou com uma admiração invejosa. _Talvez eu devesse comprar alguma coisa para ele comer._

Rosnou. Ele teria que descer três lances de escadas e depois subir de novo, mas Kisame sabia que faria isso. Ele era ligeiramente afetuoso do bloco de gelo afinal de contas.

E não estava com humor para voltar para sala de aula. _Ainda._

A sede da organização deles era localizada no meio do sétimo andar, e Kisame tinha que escolher entre a escada do começo ou do fim. Kisame sempre pegava a esquerda quando preso no meio, então não havia nada a debater. Mais tarde ele viria a perceber que devia ter pego a direita.

Cantarolando uma musica que soava vagamente como "Under the Sea" - com a letra cantada de cabeça e uma voz que passava longe da do Sebastian - ele fez seu caminho até a escada de serviços, que foi ligada ao ultimo lance de escadas que era ligada ao telhado. Pensou ter visto um pouco de luz vindo de cima, mas rejeitou a idéia imediatamente. O telhado estava trancado e sempre tinha estado.

"**Akatsuki!"**

A cabeça de Kisame subiu rapidamente. De repente, diante dele estava um loiro com roupas civis, olhos azuis largos com choque. Observou o loiro lentamente levantar a cabeça para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele enquanto ele piscava no súbito ataque de amarelo e laranja que agredia sua visão.

Algo no modo como os olhos azuis ficaram frios enviou um arrepio de medo pela sua espinha.

Se ele não estivesse se sentido tão incaracteristicamente aterrorizado, Kisame iria perguntar feliz sobre como fazer olhos assim. Talvez ele até convidasse esse cara para ver como ele encarava o _Olhar_ Uchiha. Talvez ele até encarasse de volta.

"Yo. Não sabia que o telhado esta fora dos limites?" O sênior estava orgulhoso da sua voz bruta. Ele se perguntou brevemente como alguém como o loiro podia estar correndo ao redor da academia vestido assim. Os faxineiros pareciam mais decentes e não tão dolorosos aos olhos.

Sentiu arrepios na sua pele quando a criança virou aqueles olhos assassinos para ele.

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kisame piscou. Ele se esqueceu de perguntar como a criança sabia seu nome quando de repente estava a poucos centímetros do loiro que tinha o punho erguido no ar. Sentiu a dor explodir em sua mandíbula.

_Que __**diabos**__?_

"É realmente fora dos limites, _droga_!" ele gritou, a dor começando a irritá-lo. "Você sabe com quem esta se metendo? Eu pareço como alguém espécie de guarda do telhado?"

Foi respondido com outro dor aguda, dessa vez em seu olho.

"_**Merda!"**_

_O que eu __**alguma vez **__fiz para essa criança?!_

Kisame levantou de onde ele tinha caído perto da porta. Sacudiu a cabeça para repelir a tontura que tinha caído sobre ele e sorriu, mostrando dentes incrivelmente afiados. Seu olho direito estava inchando rapidamente.

Seu olho bom se arregalou e ele rolou, pela primeira vez desviando do ataque do loiro. Sua boca abriu quando o menino escorregou alguns metros de distancia dele, suas longas unhas _marcando_ o chão de mármore. O loiro levantou a cabeça - mesmo a essa distancia, Kisame estava perturbado em sentir tanta intenção de _matar._

_O que eu fiz para essa criança? A merda do __**acesso **__ao telhado vale matar?_

Ele teria entendido se fosse um _jardim._

Qualquer que fosse a razão, Kisame sabia que precisava lutar de volta para ter uma chance de _sobreviver._

_Eu preciso da Samehada._

O loiro estava se movendo de novo, e Kisame se recusou a continuar na defensiva.

_Estúpida regra de escola sobre a proibição de armas. Eu devia pedir a Lider-sama para fazer algo sobre isso. Ou talvez Itachi-san._

Ele puxou seu braço para trás, sorrindo quando lançou um soco poderoso em seu adversário. Kisame não soube o que tinha acontecido depois, mas ele percebeu que estava sendo segurado pela _garganta _por uma criança _menor_ do que ele.

O aperto ficou mais forte. Kisame se contorceu de encontro a parede.

_Onde esta a __**merda**__ do __**ar**__?!_

Vagamente ouviu alguém gritar.

_Quem quer a merda de um bolinho de peixe __**agora**__?_

Uma porta abriu a direita e Uchiha Itachi saiu. Ele estava limpando seus óculos, e Kisame achou confortante o quanto a ação era normal. Como se o sentindo, Itachi levantou os olhos.

O Uchiha abriu a boca para se dirigir a seu amigo. O que quer que ele fosse dizer, entretanto, morreu em seus lábios quando ele viu a cena peculiar diante dele.

Em sua mente atordoada, Kisame sentiu o pânico chegando.

_O imbecil podia machucar Itachi-san!_

"I...I-tachi..."

Olhos azuis frios se alargaram, e Kisame percebeu com crescente espanto que o loiro estava soltando seu aperto nele. Observou em choque quando o loiro se virou para olhar atrás dele, olhos azuis brilhantes com pontos vermelhos.

_Merda!_

"_Corre!" _ele disse roucamente.

* * *

O tempo pareceu congelar quando o loiro se virou para o Uchiha.

"I..._Itachi_?" a voz quebrou, soando estranhamente jovem e vulnerável. Kisame observou em um silencio espantado quando a criança deu um passo hesitante, uma mão cegamente estendida como se tentando fechar a distancia muito mais rapidamente.

Itachi estava congelado no local, confuso pela súbita mudança nos eventos. Olhou de relance para Kisame que estava atualmente fazendo uma maravilhosa imitação da sua vida marinha favorita e então de novo para o loiro estranho. Num desses raros momentos da vida, Uchiha Itachi não sabia o que fazer.

Somente quando o loiro desmaiou que Kisame deu um suspiro aliviado e Itachi finalmente encontrou sua resposta.

Ele o pegou.

E Kisame estava dando um ataque. O que confundia e divertia o Uchiha ao mesmo tempo.

"Itachi-san! Essa criança é um psicopata! Ele tentou me _matar_!"

"Você não conhece ele?" Itachi perguntou, levantando uma elegante sobrancelha. Ele olhou para o loiro que estava segurando. O loiro parecia tão...diferente de quando ele o tinha visto pela primeira vez. Não podia acreditar que uma criança que parecia tão pacifica podia segurar Hoshigaki Kisame contra uma parede pela garganta com uma _mão._

"Você conhece ele, Itachi-san?" Kisame perguntou hesitante, lembrando a estranha reação do loiro ao nome do seu amigo.

"Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto," uma voz respondeu. Ambos os seniores olharam para cima para ver Hyuuga Neji de pé a alguns passos deles. Itachi olhou para o outro presidente.

"Você conhece ele?"

"Acabamos de nos conhecer," Neji respondeu friamente. "Ele é um novo estudante. Do segundo ano."

Itachi assentiu. Sabia que havia um novo estudante, mas não tinha percebido que ele seria tão _interessante_. A reunião da Akatsuki acontecia no primeiro intervalo, o tempo que os rumores começavam a circular seriamente. Eles não receberam o memorando.

"Eu não sei o que você fez para ele," Neji olhou friamente para Kisame, que meramente deu um irritante sorriso de tubarão, "mas eu não acredito que ele feriria intencionalmente um outro estudante."

"Ele me atacou _primeiro_, Hyuuga," Kisame rosnou."Alguém viu isso?" o gênio retornou calmamente.

"Você esta me chamado de mentiroso?"

Neji sorriu de lado. "Eu só estou dizendo que é sua palavra contra a dele. Uma vez que ele acordar, é claro." Ele chegou mais perto, seus olhos astutos. "Estou certo que você não gostaria que esse... incidente fosse descoberto, gostaria? Imagine. O novo estudante bateu em um _Akatsuki."_

"Você é um cretino Hyuuga," Kisame riu alto. "Você podia só dizer 'por favorzinho', princesa." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Não pense que eu vou deixar isso passar. Kinpatsu aqui estaria amarrado e eu conseguiria minhas respostas e isso é a coisa mais legal que eu faria com ele."

"Eu suponho que vou levar ele para enfermaria então," Neji disse, andando para mais perto do Uchiha que ainda estava segurando o novo estudante. O sênior inconscientemente deu um passo para trás, movendo os braços até que ele estava segurando o loiro com os dois braços perto de seu peito.

Por algum motivo, Itachi não queria deixar ir.

"Não."

Neji parou, uma sobrancelha se erguendo. Kisame se virou para seu amigo, boca aberta.

"Ele parecia me conhecer, "Itachi disse suavemente. Olhou rapidamente para o loiro que estava respirando uniformemente. "Ele estava se aproximando de mim antes que ele desmaiasse. Eu acredito que ele tinha," ela parou para da ênfase, "um motivo importante."

O presidente Junior assentiu em entendimento - embora com relutância - depois de encarar por alguns momentos. Uchiha Itachi assentiu em reconhecimento e se afastou com Kisame em seus calcanhares. Sua posição como Sênior e presidente geral do corpo estudantil não parecia tão importante agora - os malditos papéis nunca iam embora mesmo.

Itachi olhou para baixo. Se ele se inclinasse mais perto, podia ver os cílios claros sob as bochechas com cicatrizes e talvez se ele se inclinasse muito, _muito _mais perto, ele poderia contar esses cílios um por um. Talvez até tocar, e ver se eram tão suaves como pareciam.

_Ele é muito leve._

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Olhos negros com sombras vermelhas observaram a figura adormecida, seu olhar fixo nas estranhas marcas nas bochechas e nos lábios ligeiramente abertos. Indisciplinadas mechas loiras se espalhavam sob uma almofada vermelha, formando uma suave aureola de luz sobre o rosto pacifico.

Ele achou ter visto vibrantes olhos azuis antes do loiro desmaiar. Antes que o loiro tinha chamado seu nome numa voz baixa e bonita, cheia de questões e ne -

_"I..Itachi?"_

Foi surpreendido por um súbito eco do sussurro em sua mente. Olhou rapidamente ao redor, se assegurando que ninguém o tinha visto antes de olhar de volta para o estudante deitado na cama. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo como sempre, mas seus olhos escuros queimavam com um fogo estranho, queimaram mais quando uma mão pálida se estendeu e tocou suavemente uma bochecha. Ninguém sabia que Uchiha Itachi podia ser capaz de um toque tão gentil.

Itachi observou quando a testa dele se franziu e as sobrancelhas claras se moveram. Sabia que o menino estava preste a acordar, mas não podia se impedir de se inclinar para mais perto, observando o modo como os cílios loiros lentamente se moveram para revelarem olhos azuis que podiam rivalizar com o mar.

_Uma criança tão bonita._

Olhos azuis piscaram, o nevoeiro do sono lentamente abrindo caminho para consciência. Itachi observou os olhos azuis se arregalarem e se preparou para o grito que seguiria. Ele teria gritado, ponderou, se acordasse com alguém tocando sua bochecha e com o rosto a...milímetros...dele...

"Itachi"

Podia sentir o hálito morno em seu rosto e não pode controlar a súbita eletricidade que correu por sua espinha. Respirou asperamente quando mãos quentes de repente tocaram seu rosto com um frenesi incrédulo, como se tendo certeza que ele estava lá. Que ele era real.

Que ele estava vivo.

"'Eu não posso acreditar", calor tocou sua face mais uma vez - _miso? chocolate? _- e Itachi não pode se impedir de se inclinar para aquelas mãos. "É realmente você... É realmente você!"

Seus olhos se alargaram quando loiro repentinamente se moveu sobre ele e o agarrou em um abraço, o forçando a cair para trás na cama. O abraço apertou e os olhos passivos de Itachi estavam atordoados, seus olhar fixo no teto e todos os seus nervos fixos nos intermitentes choques de calor e eletricidade em cima dele.

"Você esta vivo! Você realmente esta vivo! Merda, você não tem idéia do que me fez! E porque você esta com Kisame? Você ainda está com a Akatsuki? Merda Itachi, não faça isso! Você sabe o quanto Sa-"

O loiro - Uzumaki Naruto - soltou Itachi abruptamente, terror surgindo em seu rosto. Itachi levou um momento para se sentar graciosamente, alisando os amassados em seu uniforme preto antes de se virar para o menino que agora estava abrindo e fechando a boca. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas, e Itachi pensou que era meio divertido. E bonito, para alguém da idade dele.

"A...A-Anou...Anou sa..."

Itachi sorriu internamente enquanto o menino gaguejava, obviamente mortificado pela sua reação anterior. Os olhos azuis estavam olhando para qualquer lugar exceto ele, e ele decidiu salvar o menino de seu embaraço.

"Uchiha Itachi, embora mal pareça... necessário." Itachi parou ligeiramente, esperando pelo loiro olhar para ele novamente. "E você é Uzumaki Naruto, o novo aluno do segundo ano."

Naruto assentiu lentamente. Itachi continuou com seu usual tom monótono. "Eu estou vivo. Kisame é meu..." o Presidente Senior parou por um momento, suas sobrancelhas negras se contraindo ligeiramente. "...amigo. Eu estou com a Akatsuki. Eu não seu sobre as outras coisas que você disse."

O loiro riu, e Itachi quase estremeceu ao quão forcada a risada era. "Anou, esquece o que eu disse! Eu só estava balbuciando, Ita- uh, U...Uchiha-san."

Uma mão se ergueu para esfregar a nuca e Itachi a pegou no ar, usando para puxar o loiro para mais perto dele. "Você estava feliz porque eu estou vivo. Porque?"

Olhos azuis se alargaram na proximidade súbita e na pergunta direta. Itachi observou esses mesmos olhos se suavizaram quase com ternura - _porque?_ - para um azul mais claro. "Não posso?"

Eles ficaram nessa posição por um momento, olhos azuis brilhando e olhos negros armazenando cada centímetro a vista na memória. Lentamente, Itachi ergueu sua mão livre, os dedos lentamente traçando as três cicatrizes na bochecha do loiro.

"Você parece saber muito sobre mim, Uzumaki Naruto", ele murmurou. Aproximou-se, sua respiração tocando o estudante mais novo. "Nos conhecemos antes?"

Um longo silêncio passou entre eles. Olhos azuis se fecharam e se abriram lentamente, repentinamente revelando um par de olhos em branco que não estavam mais o vendo. Naruto tirou sua mão do aperto do Uchiha, a mão agora livre subindo para nuca enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

"Eu devo ter confundido você com outra pessoa, Ita...Uchiha-san," Naruto riu. "Eu sou meio estúpido com nomes. Nope, nós não nos conhecemos antes. Sinto muito sobre isso. Você deve estar chateado por eu ter causado todo esse problema e tal".Ele se curvou. "Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas, I- Uchiha-san."

"Porque você mente para mim, Naruto-kun?" _Porque você não me olha mais?_

Ele ouviu um suspirou quase inaudível antes que o loiro se endireitou, olhos ainda fechados e lábios em um sorriso largo. "Saa. Eu não estou mentindo, Uchiha-san! Sobre mais cedo..." Olhos azuis se abriram, cheios de sinceridade. "Obrigado. Eu não quis desmaiar em você. Não vou perturbar você novamente".

_Tarde demais para isso_, Itachi pensou ironicamente para si mesmo. Ele deu um "Hn" de reconhecimento e pensou ter visto um sorriso amargo passar pelos lábios do loiro.

Itachi bateu suavemente no ponto ao lado dele, e Naruto se sentou hesitantemente. O loiro começou a falar, soando arrependido. "Como está Kis- Hoshigaki-san?"

"Ele está bem", ele respondeu. Itachi não tinha ido ver seu amigo, porque ele era Kisame e sempre estaria bem. _Talvez n_ã_o seu orgulho._

"Eu deveria me desculpar com ele", Naruto murmurou. "Eu não sei o que me deu. Deveria ter percebido que ele não é o mesmo K-...er, imbecil que eu conhecia."

Itachi pensou nas palavras que Kisame tinha dito a ele, do primeiro momento que os dois tinham se encontrado até o loiro desmaiar. Seus olhos pousaram no sofá branco transversal a sua cama, onde uma familiar capa com nuvens vermelhas estava dobrada ao lado de uma almofada vermelha.

"Me diga Naruto-kun. Você odeia a Akatsuki?"

Naruto se sentou reto, surpreso pela pergunta. Um dedo coçou lentamente a bochecha direita, seus olhos adquirindo um olhar distante. Algo flutuou nas profundezas azuis, rápido demais para Itachi discernir.

"A Akatsuki é uma organização estudantil ou algo assim?" ele perguntou calmamente. Itachi não sabia o porque, mas a resposta da pergunta parecia importante para o novato.

"Mais ou menos. Akatsuki representa a voz dos estudantes nos assuntos significativos da escola. Como uma organização nós estamos em igual classificação com a faculdade."

Itachi observou como um sorriso de tirar o fôlego surgiu no rosto do novo estudante, e ele não podia se culpar quando se sentiu repentinamente meio sem ar.

"Eu não odeio a Akatsuki, Itac- Uchiha-san," Naruto disse, seus olhos brilhando. "Foi só um mal entendido".

Contra si mesmo, Itachi sorriu. "Eu estou feliz, Naruto-kun."

O loiro ficou de pé e olhou para se relógio. O sênior observou ele empalidecer, e ficou de pé também no caso do loiro desmaiar novamente.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, sim, eu estou bem", Naruto riu, um pouco histericamente."Eu dormi demais e já esta tarde. Não queria."

"São só 4:25 da tarde," Itachi disse sem emoção. "Mas você perdeu suas aulas."

O loiro olhou para cima rapidamente. "Uchiha-san, você ficou comigo todo esse tempo?"  
No silêncio do Uchiha, Naruto começou a puxar o próprio cabelo. "Merda, _merda_! Você perdeu suas aulas por minha causa! _Merda_!"

Itachi agarrou as mãos que Naruto tinha começado a usar para machucar o próprio rosto. "Naruto-kun".

A loira se acalmou, e o olhou com olhos brilhantes. "Eu sinto muito, Uchiha-san. Eu só fui um incômodo para você".Seus ombros caíram, cabisbaixos e ele se arrastou para fora do alcance do Uchiha. "Eu ferrei o bastante no meu primeiro dia", Itachi ouviu o aluno resmungar para si mesmo enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Moveu-se rapidamente atrás do loiro e cobriu a maçaneta da porta com a mão pálida. Naruto se virou para ele com surpresa e Itachi permitiu um sorriso pequeno, uma verdadeira graça de suas feições. Em sua máscara inexpressiva, Uchiha Itachi parecia uma boneca de porcelana requintada - e com o seu sorriso, Itachi parecia um anjo de porcelana primoroso.

Entre os irmãos, Itachi sempre pareceu o mais delicado, ignorando o fato de que o tão delicado Uchiha podia quebrar o braço de alguém como um galho. Não ajudava que ele mantinha seus cabelos longos e amarrados para trás em um rabo de cavalo em sua nuca. Sobretudo não ajudava que o manto da Akatsuki parecia um vestido longo que ele usava sobre seu uniforme.

As unhas roxas também não ajudavam muito.

Itachi observou vagamente que Naruto era poucos centímetros mais baixo do que ele. Olhou para o loiro com satisfação oculta. Seu otouto já era quase tão alto quanto ele, algo que o Uchiha mais velho não gostava muito. Ele não gostava de ter que olhar para cima, mesmo que fosse em seu irmãozinho tolo.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Itachi".

Naruto balançou a cabeça, rosto ainda abatido. "Itachi-senpai, eu tenho que ir. Eu realmente sinto muito."

O mais velho resmungou, o som transmitindo o seu descontentamento. Naruto olhou para ele, curioso. "O que é, senpai?

Itachi desviou os olhos. "Você estava me chamando pelo meu nome antes."

Naruto balançou a cabeça lentamente. "S-Sim, eu era. Isso não -"

"Chame-me do que você quiser."

O quarto ficou em silêncio. Naruto estava encarando-o, quase encostado na porta enquanto sua própria mão ainda estava descansando na maçaneta da porta atrás do loiro. Itachi olhou de volta, e seus olhos suavizando no sorriso brilhante no rosto do menino.

"Hai ... Ichi-chi."

Com um último sorriso deslumbrante e uma piscada brincalhona, a loira escorregou por ele e abriu a porta. O Uchiha continuou onde estava, de olhos fixos no local onde Uzumaki Naruto tinha estado de pé com sua luz e calor.

_Ichi-chi_?

Uchiha Itachi riu.

_Uma criança realmente interessante.  
_

* * *

Sako Naminaru suspirou de onde ela estava sentada, seus olhos de vez em quando indo para o relógio na parede ao lado dela. Cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo balançavam para frente e para trás enquanto sua cabeça se movia em sintonia com "Bohemian Rhapsody" dos _Queen's_ que ela cantava baixinho. Terrivelmente entediada, ela voltou sua atenção para as canetas e erguendo uma em cada mão ela as soltou fazendo ruídos de colisão quando elas bateram uma na outra.

Na frente dela, Hyuuga Neji estava cuidadosamente ignorando o mundo enquanto lia seu livro de Química. Diferente de Nami, ele iria olhar de relance para porta de vez em quando, sua impaciência se tornando aparente enquanto ele esperava pela ultima pessoa chegar.

Entre eles dois, Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado encarando seu papel, uma caneta segura em um punho apertado em sua mão. Aquele que ele desejava matar ainda estava ausente, então ele se satisfez em mutilar o inocente papel branco com seus olhos negros e sua mão violenta.

A porta fechou com um som suave e as três cabeças se viraram na direção do recém chegado. A pessoa sentou graciosamente à esquerda de Nami com um ar admirável de indiferença. Em frente a ele, Sasuke olhou feio.

"Você esta atrasado, _Aniki_," o Uchiha mais novo disse sem rodeios, seus olhos escuros com incomodo indisfarçável.

"É o que parece, otouto," Itachi respondeu calmamente, o que irritou Sasuke mais ainda. Naminaru rolou os olhos no habitual ritual de afeição fraterna. Mordeu sua língua com força - havia o risco dela começar a gritar a qualquer momento, algo que o Presidente dos Calouros não deveria nunca fazer.

"Como ele está, Uchiha?" Neji perguntou a direita de Itachi. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, internamente rolando os olhos. Hyuuga-idiota deveria pelo menos _fingir_ se lembrar que haviam dois Uchihas presentes na sala.

"Ele esta bem".Itachi respondeu. Os olhos de seu irmão mais novo se estreitaram quando aqueles olhos assustadores se suavizaram. A mudança era imperceptível para meros mortais, mas um Uchiha podia detectar uma mudança em um companheiro Uchiha. Ao lado dele, o Hyuuga assentiu, relaxando imperceptivelmente - um ligeiro movimento de seu companheiro bastardo capturado pelo olhar afiado de ambos os Uchihas.

Sasuke se perguntou sobre quem os dois estavam falando. Entretanto ele era orgulhoso demais para perguntar e Neji era arrogante demais para voluntariar a informação que o mais novo Uchiha poderia querer. Itachi era sádico demais para dividir a informação que seu irmão mais novo queria saber.

"Podemos começar a reunião agora?" Nami perguntou, sobrancelhas estremecendo com impaciência mal escondida. Três rostos sem expressão se voltaram para a presidente mais nova e Nami resistiu ao impulso de empalar seu pescoço com suas canetas só para terminar isso logo.

_Honestamente. Eles acham que ficar numa sala com os três galãs da escola era __**divertid**__o?_

* * *

"Ultimo tópico. Temos um novo aluno. Huh, segundo ano. Sasuke-sempai?" Naminaru perguntou. "Ele já fez um tour pela escola?"

Os olhos do Uchiha em questão escureceram. "Não", ele respondeu sem emoção, seu rosto uma máscara branca com dois buracos escuros. Do outro lado, ele notou a desaprovação nos olhos de seu aniki e ao lado dele, o prodígio Hyuuga estava franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Naruto não sabe o caminho pela academia ainda?" Neji perguntou. Sasuke olhou afiadamente para o outro.

"Ah, aqui. Yep, esse é ele. Uzumaki Naruto-senpai," Nami murmurou, o que mudou em uma exclamação. "Wow, ele é bonito!"

Ele ergueu a cabeça, uma sensação fria forçando sua cabeça para cima. Ficou surpresa em ver três pares de olhos que estava repentinamente _assassinamente_ vivos, _vivos_ e _perfurando_ em seu crânio.

"O que?" ela disse estrangulada. Ela não era o Presidente dos Calouros por nada - Sako Namirasu não era facilmente intimidada. Ela admitia para si mesma, entretanto, que nunca tinha ficado tão assustada em sua vida. Ela podia lidar com um olhar mortal de qualquer um dos três, mas juntos? Aquilo eram veias surgindo dos olhos do Presidente Junior? E porque os olhos do Presidente do Segundo Ano e do Sênior estavam repentinamente vermelhos?

Nami se consolou com o fato de que qualquer outra pessoa já teria desmaiado. E ela realmente deveria fazer algo com seus olhos. A única coisa especial que ela conseguia fazer com eles era os rolar para parte de trás de sua cabeça.

Enquanto espuma se formava em sua boca. E provavelmente engasgando em seu próprio sangue.

"Eu vou fazer o tour com Naruto-kun amanhã", Itachi disse com uma nota de finalidade em sua voz impassiva. Ao lado dele, Neji enrijeceu suas costas já inumanamente retas antes de sacudir a cabeça, seus lábios em uma linha firme.

"Eu vou cuidar dele", o Hyuuga disse, olhos claros encontrando os de Itachi. "Nós já nos conhecemos e ele seria mais... _confortável_ comigo."

"Nós nos conhecemos também Hyuuga", Itachi retornou calmamente, olhos negros encarando de volta. "Eu asseguro a você que ele estaria mais do que... _confortável_."

Nami olhou de relance para sua direita e notou com alarme que os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke estavam tremendo além do controle agora, olhos negros brilhando com algo que ela não se importava em identificar em prol de seu bem-estar. Ela observou quando um punho fechado se ergueu no ar e se preparou para o impacto.

Os punhos de Sasuke atingiram a mesa, chamando a atenção dos outros dois estudantes mais velhos assim como um choramingo de sua direita. "Vocês dois estão loucos?" ele cuspiu. "Eu sou o colega de classe do idiota. Eu vou fazer o tour com ele."

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você não deveria estar insultando Naruto-kun, irmãozinho tolo."

"E você já falhou com isso, não foi Uchiha?" Neji apontou.

_Palavras erradas, palavras erradas!_ a mente de Nami gritou. O Presidente do Segundo Ano parecia pronto para matar qualquer coisa que respirasse. _Faça alguma coisa, Nami! A testosterona vai matar você!_

_Porque eles est_ã_o brigando por isso?_

"Eu vou fazer o tour com ele!" Nami gritou. Ela ficou de pé, adrenalina correndo sobre seu medo anterior. "Eu vou cuidar de Uzumaki-senpai!"

Ela queria desesperadamente comer sua língua quando três pares de olhos se estreitaram nela. _Palavras erradas! Palavras erradas!_

O silêncio longo e aterrorizante foi quebrado pelo Presidente Sênior.

"Muito bem, Sako-san", Itachi disse. Seus olhos viajaram para as outras três faces. "Reunião encerrada."

Nami deu um suspiro de alivio, sentando fracamente em sua cadeira e feliz por sobreviver à outra reunião. Ela começou a olhar entre seus papéis, procurando pelo papel especifico que a tinha feito temer pelo seu futuro. Ela o leu brevemente antes de franzir as sobrancelhas.

"Sasuke-senpai?" ela chamou.

O outro, a caminho da porta, parou. Os outros dois estavam quase na porta quando ouviram a pergunta de Nami.

"Você sabe o número do dormitório de Uzumaki-sempai? Não tem nada aqui."

* * *

N/T: Olá, faz um tempo que eu num atualizo nada, né? Bem, isso é porque o meu computador morreu e eu não tenho previsão de quando vou conseguir um novo, eu tenho tentado adiantar as traduções em computadores alheios, mas provavelmente vai demorar mais para atualizar. Mas não se preocupem, mesmo que demorem, todas as minhas fics serão traduzidas até o final!

Ja ne. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **Where I Belong

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Estava sendo perseguido por um sonho que não parava de se repetir e um novo colega de classe se recusava a reconhecer sua existência. Sabia que as aparências enganavam, sabia que haviam mais mistérios na vida do que podia sonhar, mas havia um limite para tudo - certo? AU

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

* * *

Ele tinha passado o resto da manhã e a tarde dormindo no quarto de outra pessoa, mas Uzumaki Naruto nunca tinha se sentido tão drenado em toda a sua vida.

E foi apenas seu primeiro dia na escola.

Ele ignorou olhares de um grupo de estudantes usando verde - calouros, sua mente forneceu - e desceu ao primeiro andar. Os professores levantaram as sobrancelhas de curiosidade sobre sua aparência descuidada e roupas civis, enquanto outros alunos em diferentes uniformes coloridos não tiravam os olhos dele. Naruto não podia exatamente culpá-los - em sua camisa laranja e calcas pretas, ele não estava realmente se misturando com o verde, azul, vermelho e preto dos uniformes dos estudantes.

Konoha Gakuen tinha atribuído uniformes de cores diferentes para alunos de cada nível. Calouros usavam verde, segundo ano azul, terceiro no vermelho e seniores em preto. Entretanto o estilo permanecia o mesmo para todos os uniformes - um paletó da cor do ano do aluno sobre uma camisa branca para os meninos, com gravata preta e calcas pretas; para as mulheres, terno feminino com a cor do ano sobre uma blusa branca, com um lenço preto no pescoço e uma saia de linho uma polegada abaixo do joelho da mesma cor também. Um par de sapatos pretos era o padrão para ambos os sexos, e não houve restrições com penteados, piercings e tatuagens.

A insígnia prata de Konoha estava na gravata dos homens e no lenço das meninas.

Naruto não tinha idéia de quando seu uniforme ia chegar e tanto quanto ele estava preocupado não precisava nem vir. Ele nunca tinha usado nada remotamente semelhante aquilo e parecia tão formal e sufocado que ele preferia se enforcar com a gravata. Mas ele sabia que teria que usar - tinha prometido a oba-chan, e Uzumaki Naruto nunca volta em sua palavra.

Uma das quais era que ele nunca mais chegaria tarde ao trabalho.

Olhou rapidamente pro seu relógio enquanto corria para longe do prédio da escola. Passou pelo ginásio, o auditório, o prédio administrativo, as áreas de dormitório, o aviário, a estufa e os jardins, correndo até que ele avistou os impressionantes portões de Konoha Gakuen. Apressou-se para tirar um cartão do bolso e colocou no leito de cartões em uma porta lateral que abriu e lhe permitiu sair.

Olhou em volta se certificando de que ninguém podia vê-lo. Satisfeito, ele caiu de joelhos e num movimento gracioso, saltou de onde ele estava.

Uzumaki Naruto tinha ido embora.

* * *

"Ah Naruto, graças a Deus você está aqui!" Ayame exclamou, sorrindo para o jovem loiro que limpava o brilho do suor de seu rosto com a camisa. Ela olhou para o relógio e deu um tapinha nas costas de Naruto - ele tinha chegado 6 segundos mais cedo para o trabalho.

Naruto inspirou profundamente e expirou, e em seguida abriu um sorriso ensolarado. "Eu não estou atrasado, Ayame-neechan!"

Ayame acenou alegremente. Naruto pulou o balcão e pegou seu avental azul que servia como seu traje de trabalho, e ela o ajudou a amarrar as cordas nas costas. Ele tirou um lenço dobrou-o em retângulos, finalmente amarrando-o na testa para tirar sua franja ligeiramente longa de seus olhos azuis. Acabado com seu "uniforme", Naruto sorriu e deu um polegar para cima.

"Aqui está um ramen para você", disse Ayame, colocando uma tigela de ramen de miso sobre o balcão. "Tousan não estará aqui ate mais tarde, e ele queria ter certeza de que você tem pelo menos uma tigela. Temos que nos certificar que nosso menino de entregas esta contente, né?"

"Ramen!" Naruto aplaudiu. Ele pulou sobre o contador, mais uma vez e se sentou em um banquinho, devorando o prato em menos de um minuto. Ayame lhe deu outra tigela e ele terminou com o mesmo entusiasmo. Enquanto os olhos dele absorviam a maravilha não tão saudável, seus pensamentos viajaram.

Uzumaki Naruto tinha sido um estranho quando tinha chegado em Konohagakure - sua chegada foi puramente acidental e ele não queria nada mais do que voltar para onde ele deveria estar. Várias coisas em Konoha o surpreenderam e o assustaram inicialmente, a principal delas foram os carros - que pareciam estar em toda parte e eles se moviam mais rápido que qualquer transporte que ele já tinha visto. Então havia os trens, que não eram apenas mais rápidos, mas mais assustadores, e uma vez ele tinha olhado para cima e tinha visto um estranho pássaro branco voando no ar. Ayame lhe disse que era um avião, e quanto mais ela explicou, mais surpreso ele ficava - ele não podia acreditar que aquilo poderia levar um monte de gente.

Mas com suas surpresas e confusões, um monte de coisas em Konoha eram familiares a ele. As árvores, a floresta, as colinas, as montanhas, as terras, e - Naruto fez uma careta - as pessoas.

Ele foi além de feliz quando ele encontrou alguns deles em seu primeiro mês. Ao chegar em Konoha, ele descobriu que não possuía meios para sobreviver - não tinha um lugar para viver, nenhuma roupa para trocar e nenhuma comida para comer. Tinha sido durante seus espasmos de fome que Umino Iruka o tinha encontrado enrolando em si mesmo, em uma árvore que ele tinha feito de casa e, percebendo sua situação, o tinha levado a força para o Ichiraku, onde ele foi alimentado com oito tigelas de miso ramen. Naruto rapidamente ganhou a afeição de Teuchi e Ayame com seu otimismo sem limites e charme natural e eles deram a ele um emprego como entregador para que ele pudesse ganhar o bastante para viver por conta própria.

Eles tinham oferecido gentilmente sua casa como um lugar para ficar - mesmo Iruka tinha sido inflexível que Naruto ficasse com ele - mas ele tinha insisto que estava acostumado a ficar por conta própria. Desde então, ele estava trabalhando no Ichiraku. Teuchi tinha dado a ele um mês de salário adiantado então ele podia alugar um apartamento, e o apartamento que ele podia pagar era a vários quarteirões do Ichiraku. O próprio Ichiraku ficava à uma hora da escola, e duas horas a pé de seu apartamento.

"Como foi seu primeiro dia, Naruto?" Ayame perguntou. Naruto se impediu de fazer uma careta e sorriu largamente, se inclinando para trás enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ayame colocou uma terceira tigela de ramen diante dele.

"Foi muito surpreendente", ele disse depois de um breve silêncio, o sorriso em seu rosto. "Mais do que eu tinha esperado."

Ayame assentiu com um pequeno sorriso, embora seus olhos mostrassem preocupação na reação do loiro. No pouco tempo que ela tinha o conhecido, Ayame tinha vindo a entender seus muitos sorrisos. E esse sorriso em particular era mostrado quando ele queria assegurar outra pessoa de que ele estava bem. Era o sorriso _não-se-preocupe-comigo_ e ela tinha aprendido a não gostar desse sorriso.

Uma criança como ele não deveria estar sorrindo assim, na opinião de Ayame. Era como se ele estivesse assegurando a si mesmo que estava bem - porque nunca tinha tido nenhuma outra pessoa para fazer isso por ele.

O telefone tocou e Ayame atendeu. Naruto voltou para sua bacia e a terminou, mesmo que já tivesse perdido seu apetite. Descrever seu primeiro dia como surpreendente era a maior atenuação que ele já tinha dito - isso vindo do rei das atenuações.

Ele tinha estado muito cansado quando tinha chegado em sua nova escola de manhã cedo. Sua atenção tinha sido pouca e nem mesmo um grito de alarme no fundo de sua mente o tinha impedido de andar na linha de fogo - nesse caso, na linha da tinta.

Os calouros do segundo andar ficaram horrorizados quando descobriram seu erro, e ele só acenou com um sorriso, assegurando que ele não se importava e não, o novo estudante não ia caçá-los e seus descendentes. Coisas assim aconteciam para quem andava debaixo de janelas, Naruto supôs - não que ele estava feliz com isso, mas ele não iria se queixar de algo que sabia que não tinha sido feito intencionalmente para machucá-lo ou chateá-lo. Tudo que ele queria fazer era tomar um banho, mas não podia se limpar completamente - estava quase atrasado, e a oba-chan teria sua cabeça se ela ouvisse que ele estava atrasado no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Não que ela fosse mutilá-lo _tanto_ assim. A mulher até que gostava dele e Naruto sabia disso.

Tendo Iruka como seu professor não foi uma surpresa- Naruto tinha sentido ele atrás da porta - mas quando ele levantou a cabeça para seus colegas de classe, o dia tinha ficado simplesmente terrível.

"Temos uma entrega nesse endereço, Naruto", Ayame cortou seus pensamentos. A testa dela estava franzida. "É um pouco longe daqui".

Naruto sabia o que Ayame queria dizer por esse comentário. Ela estava sugerindo sutilmente que ele usasse a bicicleta, uma engenhoca que era nova para ele, mas com a qual ele tinha se tornado familiar. Entretanto, ele quase nunca usava a bicicleta de Ayame, preferindo entregar o ramen a pé. Ele gostava da bicicleta, mas só quando ele queria relaxar.

Teuchi e Ayame normalmente se maravilhavam com a velocidade que Naruto fazia as entregas. Eles nunca tinham visto alguém viajar tão rápido como ele e os clientes gostavam de ligar de volta com elogios sobre o quão rápido ele entregava. O ramen deles sempre chegava como se tivesse acabado de ser feito e eles sentiam como se estivessem comendo no próprio restaurante.

Entrega não costumava ser parte do serviço do Ichiraku. Teuchi meramente queria dar a Naruto um meio pelo qual ele podia ganhar seu dinheiro, e ele sabia que o jovem nunca aceitaria caridade. Entretanto, eles não tinham esperado o sucesso da entrega em casa, e Ichiraku tinha testemunhado um aumento de 40 % só nas primeiras três semanas. Tinha começado com umas poucas entregas para alguns clientes leais de Teuchi, e a noticia do novo serviço tinha se espalhado como um incêndio. O menino de entrega loiro, carismático, alegre e bonito tinha gerado muito interesse entre os moradores de Konoha, e o telefone não parava de tocar desde então. Ichiraku só tinha um garoto de entrega e não haveria outro tão cedo - não se Naruto, e os moradores pudessem evitar.

"Aqui esta, três bacias de ramen de frango", Ayame disse. Ela colocou as bacias em três contêineres de metais separados e os levou um a um para o balcão. Naruto lhe deu um sorriso brilhante e os levantou cuidadosamente pela alça, encontrando um equilíbrio onde podia carregar as três bacias em ambas as mãos sem derramar. O modo como Naruto movia suas mãos era outra coisa que Ayame achava admirável nele.

Com um adeus, o loiro sorriu e desapareceu em um borrão brilhante de amarelo e azul.

* * *

Quando ele voltou dez minutos depois a entrega da noite começou. O telefone estava fora do gancho de cinco em cinco minutos e Naruto começou a entregar do Ichiraku para qualquer ponto em Konoha. Teuchi chegou 20 minutos depois da terceira entrega do loiro e tinha assumido o lugar de Ayame que ficou encarregada de atender ao telefone e ter certeza de que os clientes que apareciam no Ichiraku também eram bem atendidos. Naruto iria conversar com alguns dos outros clientes regulares enquanto ele esperava as entregas ficarem prontas, perguntando sobre o dia deles e se a esposa de Takano já tinha tido o bebê ou _quando a pequena Suzume iria voltar para visitar Naruto-oniichan_

Ayame gostava de observar Naruto durante esses momentos - era aparente pelo modo como seus olhos brilhavam que ele amava muito essas pessoas, e Ayame ficava se perguntando sobre isso de vez em quando. Esses clientes gostavam de provocar ele sobre seu cabelo brilhante, as cicatrizes em suas bochechas ou como ele sempre esbarrou no terceiro banco quando se inclinava no balcão, mas Naruto nunca se importava. Era como se ele já tivesse aceitado que essas palavras eram o modo deles demonstrarem afeição, e Naruto retornava essa afeição em seu modo típico.

"O que aconteceu com você, Kite? Você tá terrível, cara!" ele exclamou. Sobrancelhas se moveram divertidamente enquanto Naruto apontava para uma mulher de idade baixa, muscular e usando uma peruca. "A esposa bateu em você de novo?"

Os outros clientes começaram a rir enquanto Kite rosnou. "Cala boca pirralho raposa!" O homem ergueu um braço muscular e acertou o loiro no topo da cabeça, que Naruto aceitou com um choramingo e depois deu a língua insolentemente.

_Eles têm até apelidos para ele_, Ayame pensou carinhosamente. Os nomes iam de provocações amigáveis aos verdadeiramente insultuosos, tudo baseado na aparência exótica de Naruto. _Baka kitsune_ era um favorito, como seu sorriso e suas cicatrizes lembravam uma raposa, e porque às vezes Naruto era um gênio em esbarrar em qualquer coisa - ou estúpido, de acordo com os clientes. O jovem sempre dizia um insulto carinho de volta - Uzumaki Naruto tinha um dos vocabulários mais coloridos que alguém já tinha visto e isso só adicionava ao seu apelo peculiar.

_Como nicotina_, como um cliente bêbado tinha anunciado, quando Naruto estava fazendo uma entrega e ele tinha se tornado _novamente _o tópico da conversa. Entretanto, um outro cliente tinha se pronunciado dizendo que Naruto era _"Como merda. Você gostaria de se livrar dele, mas ele fica crescendo em você. Mesmo quando você quer que ele se vá, você faz de tudo para ele voltar"._

Isso foi seguido por um cliente dizendo que ele era como _carne, e que pedaço bom era aquele._ E as metáforas só tinham se tornado piores e mais empolgadas - _Naruto é como um projeto, você quer levar pra casa _- fazendo Teuchi proibir idiotas bêbedos em seu restaurante. Essa tinha sido a ultima vez que Ayame tinha visto bêbados tão divertidos.

"É hora de limpar", uma voz familiar disse atrás dela. Ayame se virou surpresa para seu pai, finalmente percebendo que só tinham eles três ali agora. Na frente dela, Naruto estava sorrindo com seus braços atrás de sua cabeça.

"Wow, eu tenho tentado chamar sua atenção por 25,000 anos", o jovem riu. "Isso que era uma viagem. Onde você estava, em Kumo? Tem bastante nevoa lá e as pessoas ficam perdidas com bastante freqüência."

"Naruto". Ayame riu, sua mão batendo na cabeça do loiro. "Então você já esteve em Kumo?"

Na pergunta, Naruto começou a olhar desconfortável. Ayame foi lembrada que embora ele se encaixasse perfeitamente em Konoha, eles não sabiam de nada substancial de seu passado. "Eu estive".

A jovem simplesmente acenou, aceitando a resposta pelo que era. Ela olhou de relance para seu relógio e suspirou. Já eram dez para meia noite.

"Naruto, eu te disse que você não tem que ficar aqui até depois da meia noite", Teuchi disse, ligeiramente desaprovador. "Você tem escola agora e não é saudável para um estudante ter só algumas horas de sono".

O loiro evitou seus olhos, olhando tímido. "Eu estou acostumado, Ojiisan. E é egoísta deixar você e Ayame-neechan com todo o trabalho".

Teuchi tinha um sorriso em seu rosto quando ele respondeu. "Escola é importante, pirralho. Agora vá para casa. Você precisa descansar." Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando Naruto tentou abrir a boca. "Sem mas. Vá para casa agora." Teuchi sorriu novamente, bagunçando o cabelo loiro. "Nós podemos lidar."

Naruto sorriu grato e tirou seu avental azul. Ayame lhe deu três bacias de ramen para ele levar.

"Oyasumi, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neechan. Ja!"

* * *

Naruto sabia que estava tarde. Ele ainda tinha algumas horas de caminhada à frente e estava em um estado de espírito pensativo, e decidiu colocar o tempo em um bom uso. Ninguém sabia onde ele vivia e ele preferia que ficasse assim - Teuchi, Ayame e principalmente Iruka ficariam muito preocupados quando eles descobrissem. Não porque era muito longe do restaurante e da escola, mas porque era localizado numa das piores partes de Konoha.

Todas as manhas, Naruto esperava que sua presença em Konoha fosse um sonho. Ele sabia que já fazia quase três meses, mas Naruto faltava terrivelmente sua casa e ele queria ceder a vontade de se ondular em algum lugar e chorar. Entretanto, ele nunca tinha feito isso, Naruto temia que se começasse, ele nunca, _nunca_ poderia parar.

E o seu primeiro dia em Konoha Gakuen tinha sido um lembrete brutal do que ele tinha tido e do que - o que ele temia, temia mais do que qualquer coisa na sua vida - tinha perdido. Ainda podia sentir a ansiedade, o choque, a _dor_, e Naruto teve que piscar as lágrimas traiçoeiras que tinham se formado em seus olhos. Não podia ceder a sua fraqueza, ou tudo que ele tinha trabalhado nesses últimos três meses seria perdido.

_Foda-se, não é como se eu planejo ficar aqui para sempre_, ele pensou para si mesmo, um punho se erguendo para esfregar em seu olho traiçoeiro. _Essa merda vai passar e tudo vai voltar ao que era._

Ele repetiu aquelas palavras para si mesmo todos os dias, até que tinha se tornado um mantra pessoal, e essa noite, no seu caminho para casa depois do dia mais exaustante, chocante e cruel de sua vida, Uzumaki Naruto agarrou-se desesperadamente a essa crença como um homem desejando em suas horas finais escapar da agonia da dor e da doença. Porque era assim que ele se sentia - como se estivesse morrendo, mas ainda vivo, e ele ansiava pela doce libertação que só o sono eterno podia dar.

Não seria tão doloroso, Naruto sabia, se ele não tivesse visto _ele._

Balançou a cabeça, a clareando veementemente desse pensamento. Algumas coisas legais tinham acontecido. Ele tinha encontrado com Neji enquanto se escondia no telhado. Ele também tinha encontrado Itachi - _e ferrado legal ali_, pensou secamente para si mesmo. Balbuciando daquele jeito...o Uchiha devia ter achado ele um idiota. _Não seria a primeira vez._

_Tenho que me desculpar ao cara de tubarão amanhã_, Naruto disse a si mesmo. Cobriu os olhos com uma mão, ainda não acreditando na sua perda de controle. Ele tinha desmaiado como algum tipo de princesa, e na frente de Itachi!

Era assim que acabava sua tentativa de parecer legal.

_Ainda sim_, um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios, _Eu estou feliz que ele está vivo._ Fechou os olhos contra a subta reunião de calor por detrás deles. _Pelo menos Sa- __**ele**__ não vai sofrer mais. Essa é uma preocupação a menos nas minhas costas._

Sua cabeça se moveu rapidamente e ele congelou, todos os seus sentidos alertas. Seus olhos fizeram um rápido balanço do mundo ao seu redor - árvores o cercavam de ambos os lados e uma estrada vazia se estendia diante dele, mas Naruto sabia que tinha sentido alguma coisa.

Algo familiar.

Estreitou seus olhos subitamente escuros, seus ouvidos se esforçando para pegar o menor som. Ergueu seu nariz no ar e cheirou. Ali estava, esse cheio horrível. Seu punho apertou. E lá estava. Aquela onda de energia.

Naruto sorriu sombriamente. _Se esconder é inútil, bastardo_. Não quando você está fazendo isso. _Imbecil estúpido sempre me mantendo acordado a noite._

Seus olhos brilharam predatóriamente. Talvez ele tenha sorte e finalmente pegue sua presa essa noite.

**Hora da caça, filhote.**


End file.
